


Nights of a Hitman

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Hitman illumi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: The life of a hitman is simple to Illumi, at least until one night he meets a different kind of killer





	1. Chance meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binarybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binarybee/gifts).



> I wrote this for feather's bday, and I really hope you like it! Happy bday you beautiful bee!

A job. Just another job. Looking through the scope Illumi spotted his latest target, from what he knew they were in the way of a business venture, though it didn't matter much to Illumi; they were just a target. He was instructed to kill them at their annual business anniversary party, luckily for Illumi they owned a penthouse with an outside pool that expanded the entire side of the building. They were nearly alone, the only company near them was a red headed man in a leather jacket who was acting friendly despite his odd choice in clothing for a formal party. One witness wasn't a problem. Just another job. He held his breath, from this far out no one would hear the silenced gunshot, he had enough time to leave without any trouble, and every calculation of a perfect body shot was taken. _Through the heart_ , the only condition he was given. 

The trigger was squeezed.

His target clutched their hands over their chest falling to their knees, Illumi knew he had hit his mark perfectly, and was about to put his scope down before he noticed the person that had been talking to them gently wrapped an arm around the small of their back and placed them in a pool chair away from wandering eyes. What? Illumi looked to their face and saw them staring back a grin that knew something Illumi didn't. Even if he had figured out where the bullet came from there was no way the stranger had good enough eyesight to see Illumi in the darkness so far away! What possessed Illumi to keep looking through the scope rather than make his exit was beyond him, but as he kept looking the strange man reached into the front of the suit jacket his target had on and pulled out the bullet Illumi had just shot into them.

Just what was this person!? It was disturbing, but Illumi couldn't look away, not with how the stranger calmly brought it to his mouth and sucked on the metal before tossing it aside. In the back of his mind Illumi became comforted in the thought that this person would most likely be the one blamed for the murder. Finally he tore himself away from the sight, but out of the scope and looking to the far off building he had seen the tiny silhouetted shape of the man walking calmly back inside to the party as if nothing happened...

\-----

That night stayed with Illumi, he had never seen something like that before on any hit. It wasn't something he mentioned either when he reported the kill. Over a month had passed since that hit, and he was asked to meet another client that had paid top dollar not for Illumi's father who by all accounts was the best hitman they had, but asked for Illumi only. They were supposed to meet in a high end hotel near the richest part of the city. It wasn't an uncommon type of place Illumi was given details at, especially for rich clients, but something told him to not go. Not sure what it was, but a pit formed in his stomach as if some hidden instinct was telling him something wasn't right. Ignoring it, he went anyway.

He sent a text telling the client to be ready when he walked into an elevator. The closer he go to the room, the more he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, the hallway in question felt more treacherous despite it's welcoming appearance. It was almost as if a force was trying to keep him away, but it all but disappeared when he knocked on the door, a small click from the door let him know it was now unlocked. His heart nearly stopped, the man from the party, same as before surrounded in luxury yet he dressed to be purposely out of place. 

"You." Illumi kept by the door his hand on his gun behind him, though he wasn't sure why he was afraid. Afraid? That wasn't right...

The still strange man simply leaned back as if he wasn't threatened at all by a hitman being in his hotel room, placing his feet on the expensive table as if it were nothing, "Well, with that kind of attitude when you stole my date-"

"How do you know it was me?" That grin never faltered, in fact it grew as if this person or thing... Illumi wasn't sure of just what to think at this point, but they shifted and Illumi instinctively gripped tighter on his gun. Studying this man more he felt on edge, couldn't help but catch a glimpse at unusually _sharp_ canine teeth, everything about him was calm and yet there was an undeniable aggression he hid.

Ignoring the question altogether, "Will you do a job for me? It was hard to track you down, and by the looks of your skill," Leaning forward his eyes bore into Illumi's, "I want to see just how _good_ you can be." This was a client that got off on death and killing, something Illumi had dealt with before, but never were they so... unconventional. 

Despite his better judgement, "What's required of me?" The way their expression changed made Illumi think he had fallen into a trap.

\-----

It was uncommon but not unheard of for a client to want to pull the trigger themselves, that just meant more work for Illumi, but still it was a simple task to abduct the target for the man he knew now as Hisoka. A moderately ranked member of society with ties into more devious hobbies, as it turned out they were a known organ trafficker on the black market luring away young people from bars, and job offers. Illumi easily snuck into their attention as a young man that had too much to drink letting himself be lead away up to their home before he attacked, knocking them out and throwing their tied up unconscious body into the trunk of his car. Simple. 

Hisoka asked him to meet up in an old warehouse in an abandoned part of the city. Illumi didn't care what Hisoka would do to the target so long as he got paid in full. Pulling the now struggling target out of his car he dragged them inside pushing them onto the concrete floor inside. Everything about the struggle seemed to quiet when a slow clap echoed through the warehouse, "I really should have done this ages ago~" The only light in the warehouse became a small lamp that Hisoka turned on, "Tell me, how easy was it, Illumi?" 

Illumi watched Hisoka pull the struggling man up to himself as if he weighed nothing, "It was simple. Where is my pay?" 

A small chuckle, "You'll get it, but there is one more condition for our deal." He held the victim up close to himself nuzzling their neck, "I want you to watch." Giving a small chuckle at how the person squirmed in his grip. He held them steady and placed a finger to their lips to shush them.

Illumi grimaced, of course Hisoka had that in mind, but Illumi's resolve was stronger than whatever this man could want, "Fine." No sooner had Hisoka ripped the shirt from their neck, and roughly bit into their shoulder a muffled scream as Hisoka held them in place while he drank down greedily, his eyes rolling into the back of his head from the immense satisfaction of Illumi's discontent hiding his fascination and the struggling man's fear. A minute had passed before Hisoka pulled away holding the body up but lower as he licked his bloodstained lips with a moan. It took a moment before yellow eyes settled on Illumi again just as amused as the first night Illumi saw him, "You like playing the part of vampire." When Illumi said that Hisoka laughed loud enough to echo through the warehouse. It only served to make Illumi more angry, "Enough of this I want my pay." 

Hisoka dragged the body across the floor on his way to Illumi, "Of course, but first, do you not believe that I'm a real vampire?" Seeing some blood on his hand Hisoka brought it to his mouth and slowly licked a stripe up before he sucked on a stubborn part to get all of it, looking at Illumi the entire time heat in his stare. Illumi wasn't sure what to think... "I can prove it to you if you wish."

"Fine whatever, just give me my money." With a shrug Hisoka pulled money out of the target's pocket, it was his to begin with anyway, showed him not to cut Hisoka off from a blood supply. Hisoka handed the bloody money to Illumi, who was cautious to grab it. No sooner that he did Hisoka plunged his hand into the body's chest breaking ribs as he got to the heart, Illumi was in shock at what he saw but he didn't let it show. _Never show any weakness to a client or target._ Hisoka pulled back a still warm heart held inside of clawed fingers.

Hisoka gave a small lick to it, "Always the best when it comes from the heart. Would you want to try?" He laughed when Illumi let a grimace make it to his face. Oh~ this human had such resolve despite his real feelings. He bit into the heart the blood oozing over his hand as he sucked what little blood was left, and when he was finished he dropped it on to the dead body before licking up his palm taking a finger into his mouth and sucked at it making Illumi think of something else that mouth could be doing... "You like that?" 

"No I don't." He got a chuckle in response. Just what had Illumi gotten himself into?

\-----

The next week Illumi was in even more turmoil over what he had seen Hisoka do, and more of what he was. He was laying down on the bed of his simple hotel room staring up at the ceiling when his work phone buzzed under his pillow, pulling it out he saw a message he almost wished he didn't, _'Did you enjoy the show? •3-'_ Illumi stuffed it back underneath his pillow being flustered from this blood sucker. He brought his hand to his face covering his eyes, and furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance with another buzz, _'feeling peckish tonight, how about a late night snack? Pick me up someone to enjoy~ pay will be double last time.'_ What was he? Some kind of fucked up food delivery? 

Hisoka sent him a time limit on what to do, and an actual target in mind. It almost seemed random, maybe that was how Hisoka chose his victims because this time it was just some average guy in an average home, Hisoka wanted it to seem like a home invasion and to take whatever he wanted. However he should have expected more when he walked through the door and saw his target with ductape on his mouth tied up in the entry away of the house wearing nothing but jeans and an undershirt. He didn't have to look far to find Hisoka sitting in the living room enjoying the TV as if it was just a normal night, "You do realize doing this makes it easier for them to find you." 

Hisoka chuckled, how infuriating that he never seemed to take anything seriously... "Are you actually worried about me? What a sweet human~" He turned the TV volume lower before pocketing the remote, "Bring him here." It didn't take a genius to realize Hisoka was playing with him, but so far the vampire held his word with how much he'd pay even if Illumi had to endure his... Odd quirks... 

Picking up the tied up man he noted how they struggled less than the last victim, dragging them over to Hisoka who had them settle in his lap. Illumi was already thinking of ways to hide the crime scene and body, make it look like they went out for a trip, but this was all interrupted with how Hisoka seemed to lovingly hold onto them. Kissing their neck, and wrapping a gentle arm around their lower back to pull them closer. When Hisoka finally bit into them that moan didn't sound pained... Why was this different from last time? Hisoka buried a hand in this man's hair as he drank slowly, and Illumi felt a pang of jealousy before he realized Hisoka was looking at him the entire time. It sent a worryingly pleasant chill down Illumi's spine with the realization that Hisoka was thinking of biting him. 

Pulling away from his victim's neck Hisoka laid them down on the couch next to him gently, it was so different compared to last time, because this time they were still breathing, "Why did you leave him alive?" From Illumi's perspective there was nothing to gain by leaving them alive, especially in their own home, with perfect profiles on both Hisoka and himself, not to mention the whole vampire thing.

Hisoka merely smiled calmly, the same grin he had when he knew something someone else didn't, but luckily for Illumi he was willing to indulge him, "They enjoy the game I play with them. A thrill of being hunted until caught." Reaching into an inner pocket of his leather jacket Hisoka pulled out a wad of cash for Illumi, "I wonder if you enjoy the same, Illumi." Amusement in his tone, he was playing a game with Illumi.

Grabbing the cash quickly Illumi just shrugged, "You pay me, it's all I ever want." He didn't like how that manic grin grew as if Hisoka knew he was lying through his teeth. 

"Then tell me, Illumi, if I can pay you for... Other services. Just what will you be willing to do?" The way he said that made it difficult to differentiate between something sexual or something sadistic. 

"It depends on what you want me to do." 

That was exactly what Hisoka wanted to hear.


	2. House

The next night Illumi got a text during his breakfast, _'Are you free tonight?'_ Reading it Illumi wanted say no, but at the same his curiosity of what Hisoka had planned this time was too much to pass up. He typed back a quick 'yes' and no sooner did he get another text as if Hisoka already had it typed out waiting for Illumi's reply, _'Same price as first night, wear something nice and sexy and meet me at my hotel room in an hour.'_ Well it wasn't hard to tell just exactly how Hisoka wanted him now, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction at least until another text, _'btw we're going to a party, I need a date'_ remembering the first night's pay he figured whatever Hisoka had planned he wouldn't be so bold as to try something so risqué at a party. Then again... 

Thinking it over his decision was made; Illumi would go, but he armed himself. Not sure what myths actually would kill or hurt a vampire, he was going to bring what he had. Putting on one of his nicer suits he packed a silver knife in his belt, and a wooden stake he fashioned out of a chair placing it in the shoulder holster for one of his guns. If Hisoka thought he could make a meal out of Illumi he was sorely mistaken! Pulling on his jacket he checked how he looked in a mirror and left.

The stark contrast to entering the hallway to Hisoka's room was enough to be noticed. He knew the horror that lived in the room, and while it still made his hair stand on end he couldn't help but feel compelled to see where his actions would lead him. After all, he walked with death daily, and Hisoka seemed to be the human personification of it. Human was the wrong word, but something about the way Hisoka carried himself and the way his eyes promised a darker world than even Illumi lived in was a temptation he should have snuffed long ago. Every step he took was muffled by the expensive rug that lined the way down, it's color reminding Illumi of all the blood that was spilt by the person at the end of it. Not that Illumi was much better.

When he opened the unlocked door it wasn't unlike their first meeting, but this time when he saw Hisoka pouring something red from a decanter he knew exactly what it was, "Would you like some, Illumi?" He grinned at the small grimace. Taking in Illumi's outfit he gave an appreciative noise, "Is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"It's a knife." Despite knowing what Hisoka was, and how dangerous he was; the vampire had a knack for making the mood lighter than it was. 

He knew all to well why Illumi had the knife, but he still wanted to mess with his favorite little toy, "My, are you planning to grab me a snack tonight? How considerate." 

At this point Illumi caught on and steered from the subject, "So, what do you actually want me to do tonight?" He still stayed by the door like last time knowing not to be too near a blood sucker.

Taking a sip from his glass Hisoka leaned back against the couch, "Depends, what can I buy you for?" A tongue snaked out to lick his lips, a small fang poking out and suddenly Illumi felt more naked.

"Anything except feeding off of me, and sex." He wasn't quite comfortable yet with the thought of a vampire being so close and intimate, and that close to a major artery... Judging by the look Hisoka gave him made him wonder just what the vampire was planning now. After all this was a game to the vampire and Illumi wasn't sure just how far down this path he could go before it was too late to turn back alive.

It seemed as if Hisoka was waiting for a moment to strike.

\-----

A limo was waiting for them outside of the hotel to take them to the party, "Why the leather jacket if you don't have a bike?" It made Illumi wonder just why Hisoka chose to dress the way he did for every occasion. What was the significance of the jacket?

"I figured you'd be more comfortable in this than on the back of my bike," Opening the door for his date he continued, "Though, the thought of you holding onto me would be a pleasurable one." He grinned with how Illumi ignored him climbing into the other side.

As they started to arrive to the party Illumi immediately recognized it, it was the home of the target he was hired to shoot when he first saw Hisoka. His client seemed to have gotten comfortable in his upgraded home rather quickly, but Illumi wanted to know how Hisoka knew the two of them so well to be invited to both parties without a problem. Deciding to be quiet for now, he got out of the car hoping to answer his own questions without having to decipher Hisoka's response. When he side eyed Hisoka he knew the other was anticipating Illumi's question. 

Walking inside Hisoka asked Illumi to hold onto his offered arm as they rode the elevator to the top floor, something Illumi found himself not minding, odd. The party itself held nothing back in the way of over compensated celebration, obviously wanting to out do the one held here just weeks before. Illumi recognized some of the faces at the party, men and women who walked with death just as much as he had and just as much as the vampire who's arm he was holding, "Would you like a drink, Illumi?"

He was snapped from his thoughts, finally noticing the bar in front of them, "Sure," both of them sat at the personal bar after being asked what poison he'd pick, "Whiskey sour." It was a simple drink to make after all.

Hisoka couldn't help himself, "I'd like a blow job." Something told Illumi the bartender was used to Hisoka already having the right ingredients within reach. A small shot glass was set down and as soon as the liquor was poured the bartender got a can of whip cream and finished off the glass with a spurt, "Thanks." Turning to Illumi he held the shot glass out, "Can I take the shot out of your lap?" 

Seeing those teeth he didn't want them anywhere near his tender parts, "No." Hisoka shrugged placing it on the bar and put his mouth around it before tilting his head back, fangs scraping just lightly on the glass as the drink went down his throat in one smooth motion, "I almost half expected you to order wine." 

Hisoka took the glass out stunned that Illumi had set him up for a classic pun, "I'm afraid I don't drink... Wine." The smile he saw grace Illumi's face was something to be cherished, not once had he seen this human smile, and if his heart could still beat he was ure it would have skipped. Illumi took a sip of his own drink, and Hisoka had to ask something that had been on his mind for so long, "So, tell me, how did you manage to get into this kind of dirty business?" He had many ideas on how his human became a murderer for hire.

Illumi had thought vampires were known for subtleties yet Hisoka had to be the sorest thumb in the room, "Family business." It was all the information he'd be allowed to give, "What about you? How did you become a leech?" Saying vampire would get him weird looks and he wasn't one to draw attention to himself.

"I think our relationship will be more interesting if I leave that a mystery." Fair enough, besides it wasn't something Illumi was dying to know anyway. 

As they continued their small talk, Illumi found he had rather enjoyed they way Hisoka was fickle and yet blunt about what he wanted. At some point they had left the bar to go to a more secluded place to talk about more private affairs, Hisoka was so interested in him that it was endearing on a bizarre level, so eager to know if Illumi enjoyed his line of work, what he thought of before he pulled his trigger. Hisoka himself was something to discover, his open book self was still somehow shrouded in a mystery Illumi was starting to enjoy. He started noticing small things about Hisoka like the way he thumbed a worn leather strap to one of his sleeves when he seemed in thought, how he licked his lips when he talked about someone he liked, and how he would reach up as if he wanted to touch Illumi but thought better of it. Then a song came on, one that Hisoka perked up to.

"Are you against dancing with me?" There was a hopeful gleam in his eyes, and Illumi found himself not minding so much. The balcony they were by was lit only by the party inside,the rest coming from the city below them, it only made Hisoka seem all that more illustrious to him. 

Illumi found himself wanting to play his own game with the vampire, "Only if I lead." Hisoka's smile was starting to become endearing when it wasn't bloodthirsty.

Placing his hand around Hisoka's waist he pulled the vampire closer first, a mock of the way Hisoka would hold his victims when he fed. It was a thrill how easily Hisoka submitted, a cold hand placed on his shoulder. Their movements were smooth as the music went on, each step on beat, then at a crescendo Hisoka pulled away holding onto Illumi's hand as he leapt onto the balcony ledge before pulling Illumi up along with him. There wasn't a doubt that Hisoka had wanted to see Illumi struggle to balance and hold onto him for support, but didn't count on Illumi being able to find his balance so quick that when his arm wrapped around his lower back again he had to keep up with the new dance. Both of their feet dancing along the edge.

Illumi never took his eyes off of Hisoka's face, the vampire's features in an almost concerned look as he tried to keep up watching Illumi's feet perfectly stable on the metal bar. A smile found it's way to Illumi's face again, knowing he had Hisoka at his mercy this time, and he wouldn't disappoint! He sped up the dance moving Hisoka to the edge of the bar forcing one of his feet off the edge, Hisoka clutched to him thinking he'd walk them off before Illumi span them around over the bustling traffic below holding the entirety of Hisoka's weight and dipping Hisoka's body that one leg fell to the inside of the balcony and the other barely held weight on the bar. 

His breathing was quick as the song ended finally meeting Hisoka's amber eyes wide in shock and awe. Before he knew it he leaned down pressing his lips against Hisoka's own. A gentle hand was felt against the back of his head as Hisoka easily opened his mouth for him. Illumi licked against those sharp fangs that had pierced countless victims and clutched just as tightly to Hisoka. It was only when he pulled away that he seemed to realize what he was doing and jumped down inside of the balcony dropping Hisoka unceremoniously to the floor.

Without a word he rushed back into the party making his way through the crowd and into the elevator to get away from his embarrassment, all the while Hisoka just watched him go in pleasant surprise at seeing just how amazing his favorite human was.

Hisoka was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on chap 3, but as soon as i have that done your bday present feather will be complete -u-


	3. Medic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! ;;; I hope this belated ending is something you'll love!

After that night Illumi didn't feel he could face Hisoka again, it was already three days later and he could still tell his cheeks were red with how hot they felt every time he played back in his mind what happened. He was eating his dinner, a simple chicken dish he had ordered from the room service, and still that night replayed just as fresh as the last time he thought about it. His phone buzzed on the table and he could see who was texting him already.

_'How about some dinner?'_ Illumi sighed, he didn't even open the text and put his phone back to sleep.

Almost every other day he had gotten a text from Hisoka ranging from another hit to small things like Illumi going out with him on not so mock dates. It wasn't until he finally had another client hire him that he was finally able to take his mind off of kissing a vampire. Just another job. It was a nice change to have some familiarity.

A cheating husband that someone was finally tired of dealing with. Execution. Up close and personal. Simple. At least it would have been if the target hadn't recognized who he was and also knew someone wanted them dead. Illumi had to hop the wall to his car after shooting at them missing. Fuck! He also didn't count on a bullet going through the back of his seat hitting him in the back of his left shoulder, but he grit his teeth through the pain to make his getaway. Parking in an alley near his hotel Illumi made a quick change in clothes, putting his long hair into a hat and wore a jacket he couldn't bleed through. All the while his fists were clenched as he walked to the hotel, it wasn't just the pain he hated, Illumi was ashamed that he missed his mark... When he walked through the lobby to the elevator he let himself slump against the wall, small pants came from him as he tried feeling at the bullet hole only to wince. It wasn't too deep, maybe he could get one of the 'doctors' his family knew to attend him, but right now all Illumi wanted to do was fall on his bed and sleep.

Keying open the door he didn't even notice the figure sitting on his bed until they spoke, "Rough night?" 

The surprise short lived as sweat was beading on Illumi's forehead and he ground out, "What are you doing here, Hisoka?" His back pressed against the back of the door, even if it wasn't deep it had bled enough to leave a wet stripe down his back only made more noticeable now. 

"You've been avoiding me." There was a hint of anger and impatience to his voice, but honestly Illumi couldn't have cared less.

Gripping his shoulder, "You broke into my room." His own venom slipped into his words, not only did he have to deal with his failure, but now Hisoka knew about it too.

Hisoka uncrossed his legs and got up reaching out a hand even though Illumi pulled away from him, "Technically, I didn't break in, the sweet little receptionist let me in." A gentle but firm hand held Illumi up guiding him to the bed to sit down, "Do you have a first aid kit?" Couldn't have his favorite human bleed out. At least not yet. When Illumi pointed to a dresser drawer Hisoka easily retrieved it, and opened it to see what he had to fix his human with.

Illumi pulled the jacket off slowly leaving behind the undershirt he didn't bother changing out of, "Have you done something like this before?" His brows furrowed in pain when an alcohol pad wiped the edge of the wound. And scissors cut the strap holding his undershirt up.

"I used to be a field medic." That was surprising enough for Illumi to look over his shoulder to give Hisoka a quizzical look, "However I was discharged when too many of my patients deteriorated." A grin found it's way to his lips, "Just how could I resist with all that fresh blood around me?" Hisoka licked the tip of his thumb at the memory. Illumi wasn't so sure he wanted Hisoka to give him medical attention now... Having to bite his knuckle not to make a loud pained noise Illumi had to fight a tear as tweezers prodded inside of his wound, relief to hear a small clinking sound of the bullet hitting the lid of his first aid kit. Grateful that Hisoka gave him a moment to recover, he felt a small tap on his shoulder before he felt a curved needle pierce his skin. It didn't feel as painful as the bullet, but he had to endure it for what felt like too long, "Sorry, I'm more used to tearing flesh than sewing it." At this Hisoka made the third knot, "By the way, how do you plan on paying me back for doing this?" 

Illumi could practically feel the grin behind him and shivered, "What do you want?" 

"Just a taste." That was it? Illumi figured it wasn't a horrible request since he was sure Hisoka wouldn't harm him after painstakingly stitching him up.

"Fine..." The strap that hadn't been cut fell down his other shoulder, the bloodied shirt becoming a pseudo belt around the hem of his pants.

Hisoka licked his lips, this was the first time he had Illumi relatively bare and vulnerable. The feeling intoxicating... "Do you ever think wht it would be like to have your life drain underneath me?" Another stitch and another knot, it forced Illumi to bow his back away from the needle but his head went more back against Hisoka's whispers, "I wouldn't leave anything behind..."

"I'd prefer to die on my own terms." A low chuckle found it's way to his ear yet Hisoka stayed out of contact. Knowing the boundaries he likely had and wanting this situation to turn heavily into his favor.

When Hisoka was done tying off the last knot he looked down to admire his handiwork, it should hold as long as Illumi didn't strain it for at least two weeks. He took a chance of placing his hands on Illumi's waist whispering heatedly into his ear, "Now for my payment~" How he loved this human! He didn't scent just fear he could practically taste the excitement Illumi was trying to hide. 

Keeping his eyes shut and shoulders tense Illumi waited for the bite, suddenly remembering the first time he ever saw Hisoka bite someone. Viciously. He waited for pain, but instead he felt cold soft wetness dragging up where his new stitches were. Did... Did Hisoka lick him? Looking over his shoulder he saw Hisoka pulling away licking his lips, "You're not gonna... Bite?" It was odd the stitches didn't feel quite as painful anymore.

A breath of a laugh tickled his now saliva slicked stitches, "Would you want me to?" Illumi gulped unsure of how to answer, that question had been sitting in the back of his mind after his first meeting Hisoka, but... did he really want to be bitten? The second person he'd seen Hisoka bite moaned in his lap... "Illumi?"

His eyes caught Hisoka's seeing that usual playful mirth being mixed with genuine interest and concern, "Wh-where would you bite?" Eyes glinted and hands reached up but didn't touch until Illumi nodded his head for him to go ahead. 

"Let's see..." Illumi was gently caressed as Hisoka slid his hands up his stomach to his chest, admiring the view of his current interest, "How do you have so little scars for your profession?" Oh, how Hisoka wanted to make Illumi his and mark him with beautiful scars for eternity~ Leaning back he took in what he could of Illumi feeling the small involuntary shutters of partial nervousness but excitement, and that heart beat! He pressed two fingers under Illumi's chin lifting it up to look at him, "I'm not sure where I want to bite." That same hand went down to feel the inside of Illumi's thigh, "Think of how _intimate_ it would be here;" he pressed two sharp nails against the femoral artery in Illumi's leg. Hisoka loved how Illumi was biting his lip and spread his legs a little more, letting Hisoka take the chance to move even closer to him.

"Just bite already..." He could feel his own heart pound in his chest with the vampire so close to him, this had to be some kind of recompense for the party, but Illumi found himself not caring if it was. All he could concentrate on were those too talented hands making him anticipate Hisoka's fangs sinking into him.

Hisoka placed a finger to Illumi's lips shushing him, "Not just yet, I want our first time to be perfect." He had already decided on where to bite, but he couldn't help himself to tease a little longer. His hands moved to Illumi's hips before going around his lower back to feel the muscle there from years of training to kill. Pressing more into Illumi's body he pushed his chest against his love's tangling a hand in his hair to pull it away from Illumi's elegant neck, "I want it perfect just like you..." How delectable that skipped heartbeat was! Illumi had let his head tilt when Hisoka placed a gentle kiss on the jugular, knowing he shouldn't bite there; at least not yet. 

Illumi's heart was hammering now the anticipation was too much for him, his hands fought with his mind to touch the vampire to pull him closer and not only be taken but to take Hisoka. How could someone make him feel this way with such simple touches? "Hisoka..." That same cool tongue made itself known against his skin, Illumi's breath hitched when he felt arms wrap tenderly around him pulling hum flush against the hard chest of the same creature who had torn a bullet from his target's chest, and the heart from a man who had cut them off of a supply. The same creature who had tenderly fed from someone who knew what they were and yet loved how they had drank their blood. 

"Tell me you want me to." He shivered feeling the small huff of cold air against his throat from the demand, "Tell me you want me to sink my teeth into you." Hisoka's voice was deeper, desperate, their game nearing an end or rather opening to a new round. 

"Bite me."

Teeth sank into pliant flesh, Illumi gripped at Hisoka's shirt before moving to his hair as he felt the vampire's jaw moving against his neck as he drank down what Illumi had to offer. It didn't hurt quite as much as he had thought it would and after the initial sharp pain it had started to feel... good, a pleasant light headed feeing making him cling more to Hisoka as he felt himself nearly float away the only thing grounding him were strong hands clutching him close, and the moan he felt as well as heard from Hisoka. 

When it was over Hisoka pulled back having to gain control over himself, to stop from taking too much for now, "You're amazing... " Amber eyes dazed as they looked down into black, "Perfect..." Pleasant surprise took Hisoka as Illumi pulled him by the back of his neck into a kiss pulling him more down onto himself, maybe this wasn't such a bad thing... That nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him the danger of this budding relationship was eased, but he didn't elude himself to what Hisoka was. Maybe that's what Illumi was starting to love the most about Hisoka. Danger. Lust. Hedonism. All this encompassed the vampire between his legs, and Illumi linked his ankles to keep him close.

Illumi had always walked with death, but now he was holding it's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally had some time to sit down and write this last chap, please let me know what you thought of this ending~


End file.
